


Knocking on the door... from the afterlife

by adawinry



Series: Life with a ghost [4]
Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, Kagrra, Kra (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: "Shinohara?" risked Akiya, looking around. "You know. I don't believe in ghosts but I think I'll start to believe. You're here, right?"





	Knocking on the door... from the afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/63117.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Akiya threw Chibi's leash on the cupboard, put a CD into the player and sat on the bed. Tora wasn't home. He was alone. Even Chibi went to sleep and Chikin hid somewhere hard to find. One year ago he didn't feel so lonely on that day.

It was a day like any other through the year, but had a certain scheme to it - Kagrra, celebrating Isshi's birthday in his home or in a most convenient club, when they were touring. But now there's no Kagrra, and no Isshi.

Isshi is no more. Words that make Akiya feel like hitting his head on a wall. Firstly, because he was the one who found him and felt no pulse on his wrist with his fingers. Secondly, because Isshi was one of his best friends and guitarist couldn't come to terms with the fact that he died. Thirdly, because Nao cried all the time for month and a half. Before the camera - peace. As soon as red light went off, Nao went hysterical and there was no way to calm him down and people not knowing what's going on, were confused. Nao's hysteria was him laying on the floor, where he was standing at the moment then starting to shake and cry, which lasted until he was so tired he fell asleep. That's why shaking Nao needed to be taken to the car, then his home, then put in his bed. It lasted for a month. Then he calmed down a little, but hearing something about Isshi, or seeing something yellow (like Shin's new scarf or Izumi's mug) would trigger him and the show started again. It was only the beginning of September, when he got himself together. Propably...

Akiya flinched. He heard a weird sound, like water boiling in a kettle. He got up and went to the kitchen. On the cupboard there was a tea. Freshly made and hot. Akiya looked into the mug. It was his favorite tea. Tora couldn't make it, because he couldn't remember Hiroto, or Shou's bithday. He wasn't home anyway. Akiya knew only one person, who remembered stuff like that right away. But for few months that person is ...

Akiya went back to his room, when he heard a noise. There was a camera and a picture laying on his bed. Picture without him in it, but made by him. Picture, for taking which he got so yelled at, then two of his friend praisen him on their knees for it. But that picture shouldn't be here.

Akiya realised, the music was gone. He looked up. Numbers on a display screen were changing so fast, like someone was standing next to the music player and continuously pressed skip button. Remote was broken, so it was the only way to do it.

A melody could be heard, coming from speakers. Not some ordinary song. It was Kagrra,'s "Sakura ~saikai no hana~". Favorite song of...

Akiya almost spilled his tea, when ginger cat ran next to his leg, chased by Chibi. Chikin looked at the scene from behind an artificial flower on the shelves. Ginger jumped behind a wardrobe and sat next to the cat, while Chibi was barking really loud for his age. Chikin looked at the other cat, curled and went to sleep. She thought that if Chibi can chase the cat away, Otaki, because that was the name of the ginger cat, is no threat to her.

Otaki was Isshi's cat, who remembered birthdays, favourite things of his friends like color, tea or flowers, loved song still playing from the speakers and was on a picture held at the moment by shocked Akiya.

"Shinohara?" risked Akiya, looking around. "You know. I don't believe in ghosts but I think I'll start to believe. You're here, right?"

Akiya felt someone placing his hand on his arm. He knew that touch. He put his own on top of it so many times before the lives.

"That's why Nao is happy again." Akiya smiled lightly, grabbing hand on his shoulder and turned around.

Isshi looked like he didn't die at all. The only difference were his white clothes.

"I'm sorry." said Isshi, looking Akya in the eyes. " I didn't want you to find me. I just..."

"Didn't want to be alone, but also didn't want to be seen by Nao in that shape. I know." Akiya interrupted him.

"From where?" asked Isshi.

"I know you." answered Akiya. "I would do the same anyway."

"I don't think so." said Isshi. "You would tell Tora right away, he would panic for two years until you'd die in his arms. You're not me, Akki."

"Do you think wishing you something is a bad idea?." asked Akiya.

Isshi smiled lightly.

"If Yamiyo treats me like I'm still alive, I think you can do so too."- said Isshi.

"How much he treats you like a living person?" asked Akiya.

"As much as you think." replied Isshi.

"Then instead of wishing you something, I have a favor to ask." said Akiya. "Stay here as long as you possibly can. Nao won't live a day without you."

"I promise I'll stay with him until he'll be able to join me." replied Isshi.

Then the front door opened. Tora was standing in a doorway.

"I think I'm still in a bus and I'm sleeping." said Tora.

Isshi smiled.

"I'm sorry." he said, then turned to Akiya. "Akki, let go of my hand."

Akiya let loose of Isshi's hand, making him dissapear. Confused Tora flinched, when vocalist showed up next to him.

"I'm going back to Yamiyo. Maybe someday I'll come here again." Isshi smiled and vanished in thin air.

Otaki jumped from the wardrobe and ran through the still opened door.

"Akiya, what the hell was that?" asked shocked Tora.

"Isshi." Akiya shrugged, then sat on the bed and drunk down his tea, like it was a normal day.

  
* * *

"Hello?" Akiya picked up a phone call from Izumi.

"Sakura, tea, cat." said drummer.

"Izumida, better give my that phone or our Aki won't understand you." said Shin. "Or maybe you're some kind of medium, Akiya."

"Medium sees ghosts, who bring their cat, change tracks in music player and make tea?" asked Akiya.

He heard only silence.

"Judging by Shin's face, he came to you too, right?" asked third voice.

"Yes, Mai. He came to me too." replied Akiya, looking at Tora, who was still trying to understand what happened yesterday. "What's you vocalist doing?"

"My vocalist? He hid under the table and said he's not coming out as long as his dead friends gonna visit him." explained Mai. "Ukes are better with understanding supernatural experiences or is it just me?"

"I guess so." agreed Akiya. "Better go to bed instead of coughing here."

"Like Kousuke. Just like Kousuke. You fit each other. You two should be together." Mai sighted then hung up.

"So what, Aki? Are we looking for a medium?" asked Tora, sitting next to him.

"No, Amano." denied Akiya. "If Nao is happy, we should left things as they are."

Tora thinked about it for a moment, then noded his head. He came to a conclusion, he'll rather see ghosts than Nao laying on the floor in despair.

  
The end


End file.
